the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Universe
The Universe is all of time and space and its contents. It includes planets, moons, minor planets, stars, galaxies, the contents of intergalactic space, and all matter and energy. It is the ultimate creation of God, and the home of all His creations. It is separated from the higher planes of existence, which are accessible through rituals, gateways, and/or only after death. The size of the entire Universe is unknown, but there are many hypotheses about the composition and evolution of the Universe. It is believed that the universe is infinite by many, however, according to Death the concept of the universe being infinite is a common error of the proverbial mind. This highly implies that the universe is not infinite, but this was never proven. The Universe can be defined as everything that exists, everything that has existed, and everything that will exist. According to humans' current understanding, the Universe consists of space-time, forms of energy (including electromagnetic radiation and matter), and the physical laws that relate them. The Universe encompasses all of life, all of history, and some philosophers and scientists suggest that it even encompasses ideas such as mathematics and logic. The universe was first created by God, but through trial and error. For before the Universe, there was nothingness, and the ones whom inhabited the nothingness was God and Chaos. In order to create the universe without the interference of Chaos, God needed to imprison the primordial darkness. After what seemed to be an eternity and with the aid of His archangels, God emerged victorious and imprisoned Chaos and its army. The clashing between God and Chaos is revealed to the Big Bang itself, which spread out their combined power and consequently created all matter, time, and space. This would mean that Chaos is also the indirect creator of the Universe. According to Remph, the angel of time, the space-time of the Universe is usually interpreted from a Euclidean perspective, with space as consisting of three dimensions, and time as consisting of one dimension, the "fourth dimension". By combining space and time into a single manifold called Minkowski space, physicists have simplified a large number of physical theories, as well as described in a more uniform way the workings of the Universe at both the super-galactic and subatomic levels. The Universe appears to have much more matter than antimatter. The Universe also appears to have neither net momentum nor angular momentum. The absence of net charge and momentum would follow from accepted physical laws if the Universe were finite. Together with Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Avalon, the Empyrean and Chaos it represents all of existence. It is possible to move forward and backward in time. The size of the Universe is somewhat difficult to define. According to a restrictive definition, the Universe is everything within our connected spacetime that could have a chance to interact with us and vice versa. According to the general theory of relativity, some regions of space may never interact with ours even in the lifetime of the Universe due to the finite speed of light and the ongoing expansion of space. For example, radio messages sent from Earth may never reach some regions of space, even if the Universe were to exist forever: space may expand faster than light can traverse it. This would mean that the universe is constantly expanding to never-ending levels. Between you & me, our universe (True-Earth Prime) is the center of the omniverse. Related sites *Universe from All Dimensions Wikia *Universe from Verse and Dimensions Wikia *Universe from Tardis Wikia *Introduction to the Marvel Universe from Youtube *Introduction of the DC Universe from Youtube Category:God Category:Realm Category:Location Category:Creator